Total Drama Spontaneous
by drums247
Summary: The new camper will arrive.  Be prepared for a fan favorite of Total Drama Island.
1. Need OC's

Hi! This is drums247. Because my first story, Total Drama Island: A New Story, didn't get as much reviews as I hoped it to get, it's on hiatus. So, I decided to start another story called Total Drama Spontaneous. Unlike my last story, this story consists of characters created by you, the readers. As I get more APPS, I will reveal more information.

Basically, Chris hosts this story with Chef as the cook. But, this story's challenges will always be random. One day, the challenge could be a Battle of the Bands, and the next, the campers could be on a plane to India to solve a mystery in the Taj Mahal.

This story's chapters will not be those short 100 word chapters. They will be long but really good.

I will accept 22 APPS. This is not a first come first serve story. I will choose the most original characters, and the characters that I can actually write about. I will not except Mary Sues or Gary Stus. Your characters must have at least one flaw. I don't want 20 goths and 80 preps and 110 punks. I want original stereotypes. And please, make sure you're stereotype isn't more than 5 words. Just so I know you're listening, on the top or bottom of the APP, give me a challenge idea or if you don't have one write "I don't have a challenge idea".

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional):

Gender:

Eye Color/Shape:

Hair Color/Description:

Stereotype (original):

Everyday Clothes:

Pajamas:

Formal Clothes:

Swimsuit:

Winter Clothes:

What They Brought With Them To Camp:

Fear/s:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Sexuality:

Paired Up?:

If So, What Type/Traits of Person:

Stereotypes of Friends:

Stereotypes of Enemies:

Act When They First Arrive:

Act Around Chris:

Act Around Chef:

Act Around Others:

Act Alone:

Hobbies:

Personality:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):


	2. 8 OC's Accepted, Some Rejected

**Sorry. I'm sort of picky with my choices, but I want the best, most original, funniest people in this fic. I'm surprised. In one day, I got more reviews than I got in about a month or two of my other story. I'm sorry if you're character didn't get in, but it's not time to give up. I'll allow everyone to send in as many APPS as they want. No limits as to how many you can send in. Remember, you must follow the guidelines on the first chapter. Also, remember to give me a challenge idea or say "I don't have a challenge idea" so I know you're listening to me.**

**I have 5 girls and 3 guys. I still need 6 girls and 8 guys. So, send in APPS. You can send in as many as you want. There were also some challenge ideas that I liked. The ones posted below are the ones I might use/alter and then use. You don't need to send in an APP to suggest a challenge. You can just give me your challenge ideas in a review.**

* * *

Girls:

Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blond: BlondyCandyGirl (I know, not original, but there were some awesome things in the APP)

Skylar (Laurie) Smith – The Naïve Over-Dramatic:

Lilliana (Lime) Sparky Mideway – The Tomboy Prankster: Lilly Seed (Same as Paris Lohan)

Kate Elizabeth Tellerman – The Bipolar Singer: Kate4Athena

Layley ShyAnne – The Traveler: e-scopeisawesome

* * *

Boys:

Toboe Kureshi – The Little Brother: DaCMC

Eyrik Banks – The Silent Observer: Kunnaki (hilarious; gonna have a lot of fun with him)

Flynn Akerman – The Action Fanatic: Tornography

* * *

Challenges:

Finding a mysterious rock in Antarctica: Tornography

Chore List of gross stuff: e-scopeisawesome

Life Sized board game: xXTechnoWaffleXx

Campers finding their most prized possessions that Chris hid: TDI 4 Ever

Lie detector test: Kunnaki

Haunted House for a night: Americanpie96

**

* * *

**

Sorry if your OC didn't get chosen. But, you can try as many times as you want, as well as people who's OC's are already chosen. So, make OC's and challenge ideas, and I'll hopefully be able to get back to you soon.


	3. 3 Second Chances and 1 of 4 That Dances

_Italics symbolize OC's/challenges that I already picked in a different update._

**I'm sorry if you're character didn't get in, but it's not time to give up. I'll allow everyone to send in as many APPS as they want. No limits as to how many you can send in. Remember, you must follow the guidelines on the first chapter. Also, remember to give me a challenge idea or say "I don't have a challenge idea" so I know you're listening to me.**

**I just want people to know that if I didn't choose your OC before, it may be for different reasons. The four big ones being there was not enough information, I couldn't really write about them, originality, or, unless they were really good, they didn't have anything about the challenge ideas. There were also some minor reasons that I will not go into.**

**I looked over some of the APPS I didn't accept before and rethought if I should have some of them in the show. So, I chose 3 APPS that I think should have a second chance. I have 8 girls and 7 guys. I still need 3 girls and 4 guys. So, send in APPS. You can send in as many as you want. You don't need to send in an APP to suggest a challenge. You can just give me your challenge ideas in a review. The challenges may be altered in the show if I use them. Also, mythologyrulz, please tell me in a review what Team Starkid is.**

* * *

Girls:

_Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blond: BlondyCandyGirl (I know, not original, but there were some awesome things in the APP)_

_Skylar (Laurie) Smith – The Naïve Over-Dramatic: _

_Lilliana (Lime) Sparky Mideway – The Tomboy Prankster: Lilly Seed (Same as Paris Lohan)_

_Kate Elizabeth Tellerman – The Bipolar Singer: Kate4Athena_

_Layley ShyAnne – The Traveler: e-scopeisawesome_

Violet Neon Veigial – The Smart Techno Addict: just me (rethought)

Claira Heinz – The Fat B**ch: DaCMC

Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit: TDI 4 Ever

* * *

Boys:

_Toboe Kureshi – The Little Brother: DaCMC_

_Eyrik Banks – The Silent Observer: Kunnaki (hilarious; gonna have a lot of fun with him)_

_Flynn Akerman – The Action Fanatic: Tornography_

James Evans – The Soulful Heartthrob: mythologyrulz (rethought)

Osje Tanuc – The Sarcastic Inventor: pisces the smart 1 (rethought)

Nathan Fox – The Secret Spy: Josh Spicer

Eric Schach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator: Icecold288

* * *

Challenges:

_Finding a mysterious rock in Antarctica: Tornography_

_Chore List of gross stuff: e-scopeisawesome_

_Life Sized board game: xXTechnoWaffleXx_

_Campers finding their most prized possessions that Chris hid: TDI 4 Ever_

_Lie detector test: Kunnaki_

_Haunted House for a night: Americanpie96_

Boxing Match with Some Animals: Josh Spicer

Dance Off: TDI 4 Ever

**

* * *

**

Sorry if your OC didn't get chosen. But, you can try as many times as you want, as well as people who's OC's are already chosen. So, make OC's and come up with challenge ideas.


	4. 2 More Before Campers Galore

_Italics symbolize OC's/challenges that I already picked in a different update._

**I'm sorry if you're character didn't get in, but it's not time to give up. I'll allow everyone to send in as many APPS as they want. No limits as to how many you can send in. Remember, you must follow the guidelines on the first chapter. Also, remember to give me a challenge idea or say "I don't have a challenge idea" so I know you're listening to me.**

**I just want people to know that if I didn't choose your OC before, it may be for different reasons. The four big ones being there was not enough information, I couldn't really write about them, originality, or, unless they were really good, they didn't have anything about the challenge ideas. There were also some minor reasons that I will not go into.**

**I have 11 girls and 9 guys. I still need 2 guys. So, send in male APPS. You can send in as many as you want. You don't need to send in an APP to suggest a challenge. You can just give me your challenge ideas in a review. The challenges may be altered in the show if I use them. Remember, just because I put your challenge on the list doesn't mean I'm definitely going to use it. It is just a list of my favorites. **

**Also, mythologyrulz, please tell me in a review what Team Starkid is.**

* * *

Girls:

_Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blond: BlondyCandyGirl (I know, not original, but there were some awesome things in the APP)_

_Skylar (Laurie) Smith – The Naïve Over-Dramatic: _

_Lilliana (Lime) Sparky Mideway – The Tomboy Prankster: Lilly Seed (Same as Paris Lohan)_

_Kate Elizabeth Tellerman – The Bipolar Singer: Kate4Athena_

_Layley ShyAnne – The Traveler: e-scopeisawesome_

_Violet Neon Veigial – The Smart Techno Addict: just me (rethought)_

_Claira Heinz – The Fat B**ch: DaCMC_

_Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit: TDI 4 Ever_

Adeline Juliette Walker – The Girl Who Has Rhythm: americanpie96

Ash Skya Willton – The Manipulative Boy Hunter: Always Ashlyn

Marissa Apostol – The Motherly Figure: NeokoNewman

* * *

Boys:

_Toboe Kureshi – The Little Brother: DaCMC_

_Eyrik Banks – The Silent Observer: Kunnaki (hilarious; gonna have a lot of fun with him)_

_Flynn Akerman – The Action Fanatic: Tornography_

_James Evans – The Soulful Heartthrob: mythologyrulz (rethought)_

_Osje Tanuc – The Sarcastic Inventor: pisces the smart 1 (rethought)_

_Nathan Fox – The Secret Spy: Josh Spicer_

_Eric Schach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator: Icecold288_

Lucian Sanders – The Bumbling Detective: NeokoNewman

Mace Hill – The Quiet Avenger: NeokoNewman

* * *

Challenges:

_Finding a mysterious rock in Antarctica: Tornography_

_Chore List of gross stuff: e-scopeisawesome_

_Life Sized board game: xXTechnoWaffleXx_

_Campers finding their most prized possessions that Chris hid: TDI 4 Ever_

_Lie detector test: Kunnaki_

_Haunted House for a night: Americanpie96_

_Boxing Match with Some Animals: Josh Spicer_

_Dance Off: TDI 4 Ever_

Phobia Challenge: The Lightning Knight

Survival Challenge: The Lightning Knight

Locked in a Room With Your Enemy: americanpie96

Explosive Filled Maze: Always Ashlyn

**

* * *

**

Sorry if your OC didn't get chosen. But, you can try as many times as you want, as well as people who's OC's are already chosen. So, make OC's and come up with challenge ideas.


	5. Teams Decided

**I put together a list of who will be on what team. If you want your OC to be on a team with someone who they're not on a team with below, tell me in a review and I'll try my best to change it. Since no one has sent me any more male APPS, I decided to make my OC, Jack Smith, a competitor. So, please, send in a male APP so I can start this fic. Also, can you tell me if you like the team names or if I should change them. I decided to make the composition of the teams sort of like how they were in TDWT. One team with mostly females that never get along, another with mostly males who get along, but some secretly dislike others, and one team with mostly nice people who get along well. You'll probably be able to tell which is which.**

**Also, I will except challenges throughout the whole fic until the finale. So, if you have any ideas, tell me.**

* * *

Team Subarctic

Eric Schach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator

Eyrik Banks – The Silent Observer

Nathan Fox – The Secret Spy

Ash Willton – The Manipulative Boy Hunter

Lucian Sanders – The Bumbling Detective

Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit

(Last Male OC Position)

* * *

Team Random

Toboe Kureshi – The Little Brother

Osje Tanuc – The Sarcastic Inventor

Flynn Akerman – The Action Fanatic

Layley ShyAnne – The Traveler

Mace Hill – The Quiet Avenger

Jack Smith – The Popular Nerd (my OC)

Marissa Apostol – The Motherly Figure

Adeline Walker – The Girl Who Has Rhythm

* * *

Team Chris is Super Amazingly Splenderifically Awesome (Paris said this without consent from her teammates)

Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blond

Lime Mideway – The Tomboy Prankster

Claira Heinz – The Fat B**ch

Violet Neon Veigial – The Smart Techno Addict

Kate Tellerman – The Bipolar Singer

James Evans – The Soulful Heartthrob

Laurie Smith – The Naïve Over-Dramatic


	6. Relationship Choices

**Here I have taken the liberty to put all 20 campers' plus my OC's APPS all together so you can look at them. I do not have the 22****nd**** competitor's APP though, because I do not have a 22****nd**** competitor. So please send in male APPS. So, here you can look at all of the campers and then send a review to me stating who you want to be friends with, enemies with, relationship with, etc. I can't promise that I will put you with the relationship, etc. that you wanted. But don't get mad. I'll try my best.**

**If your OC isn't on here and I put them on the list of OC's in my story, tell me. I am really sorry if that happened. Of course, you can always just look in the reviews. Whichever you like better.**

* * *

Name: Layley ShyAnne

Gender: Female

Eyes: In the shaped of Asian Like but larger, Mixes of brown

Hair: Black Silky hair held in a Sky Blue scrunchy that ends at her shoulders

Stereotype: The Traveler

Everyday Clothing: Grass Green shirt under a woven baby blue vest, Tan pants and Grass Green sneakers

Pajamas: Polka dotted red and pink tank top and pants

Formal: Spaghetti strapped Bubblegum Sparkling Dress that flows from the waist to the floor. Her hair is curled, gold bangles on both arms, black flats

Swimsuit: Hot Pink Bikini

Winter: Long sleeve Warm Orange Shirt, Blue Jeans tucked inside Brown Uggs. Pink Furry coat with a hood

Items Brought: Notepad, iPod, Personal stuff, knife, Guitar

Fears: Giant Statues of Herself

Likes: Traveling, sketching, Ballet, playing guitar

Dislikes: Things that are Dirty, being cold

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?:Yes

If So, With Who?:A Sweet and Caring guy

Friends: People Like her, Smart People, Calming People

Enemies: Mean People, Snobs, Punks

They First Arrive: Gives of a nice, warm vibe and start conversing with someone

Chef: Is pretty frightened by her and doesn't speak unless asked a question

Chris: Gets Pretty annoyed by her, but doesn't say anything

Others: If you mean the Interns then she feels sorrowful for them an is caring

Alone: Looks for something to sketch an occasionally talks to herself

Hobbies: (Likes),Talking with friends, Learning new things, Tae Kwon Do, Cooking, anything she learned while traveling, wants to make a band with other people on the camp

Personality: Is Very Sweet and Calm. Loves Talking to People and will speak her mind (unless chef and Chris), is very Confident of herself unless really bad at a challenge, Is very outdoors-y and hates staying in 1 place, she has D's, Somehow can make friends with 95% of the population, vegetarian, can get a teeny-weenie bit competitive

Strengths: Ballet, Guitar Playing, Athletic, Smart, Martial Art, Sketching, Cooking, knows when people are lying

Weaknesses: Is Really Clumsy and trips over the lightest things, If She stays in one place for over 6 minutes she'll start to get impatient, Sometimes she'll slip out a weakness while babbling

Audition Tape: *You Could Barely See Because Of The Snow* "HI!" *More snow* "PICK ME!"

Audition Tape 2:

Lay: Hey Producers, sorry about the first audition...I was at Everest. This is my actual audition with the help of my nice-enough cousin ShiAnne

Shi:*Waves* Hey! Nice to be on a Camera again! And to help my Big cuz!

Lay: Ha-ha, yeah, well you see, she's in Total UnEnding Drama. And She got Enough time to help me! Anyway You should Pick me cause I'm not Girly Girl, I'm a challenge and Have been around the world! I could name you Every country-

Shi: But That Would Be Lame! But Seriously, Pick Her! Ha-ha I would call our Cousin Courtney to get her lawyers, lol, jk, I know you'll Pick her. Thanks!

Lay:*Glares at her* Yeah, she basically stole my lines, sooo PICK ME!

*They walk away. You could hear ShiAnne asking-*

Shi: Do You have ANY PICKLES!"

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): James Evans

Eye Color/Shape: Electrifying Green, almond shaped.

Hair Color/Description: Jet black, doesn't stay flat, (oddly attractive) semi-short but not brutal.

Stereotype (original): Soulful Heartthrob

Everyday Clothes: Jeans, a white t-shirt, a light blue button down (unbuttoned) with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and worn out sneakers.

Pajamas: Grey sweatpants, no shirt.

Formal Clothes: Black tux, white dress shirt, red silk tie and black dress shoes.

Swimsuit: Navy blue swim trunks.

Winter Clothes: Regular wear with his shirt buttoned up and a black hoodie that says UBC on it (It was his dads)

What They Brought With Them To Camp: His guitar, a framed photo of his mom and sister, his green iPod nano (full of Beatles, Stones and U2)

Fear/s: Coming out (he's not ashamed he's just nervous) and he's not fond of needles.

Likes: Football (kind of), Music, His Guitar (Named Shelia), Singing, His mom and sister, Team Starkid musicals and his friend Blaine

Dislikes: Bullies, Homophobes and football (kind of).

Paired Up?: If possible

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Probably the flamboyant type but it's up to you.

Stereotypes of Friends: Other Musicians, overall nice people and girls (accidently). But he's generally friendly to everyone.

Stereotypes of Enemies: Homophobes and meathead jocks (despite that he's categorized as one) He's also not a fan of girls who cling to and flirt with him but more feels bad for them then hate them.

Act When They First Arrive: Very friendly and try to just blend in (doesn't always work for him)

Act Around Chris: He's not a Chris fan so he may be kind of friendly when arriving but he'll do his best to be neutral though he may crack a couple sarcastic comments.

Act Around Chef: Same as Chris without the sarcasm (he's not stupid)

Act Around Others: Very friendly and kind.

Act Alone: He'll spend his alone time just kind of thinking things over, or strumming on the guitar.

Hobbies: Playing Football, playing the acoustic guitar and singing

Personality: James is 'that guy' the guy who all the girls like, all the guys envy, and who's friends with everyone not only that but the quarterback, resident musician and to top it off he's good looking here's the catch he hates it! He hates the idea of being popular, he hates the expectations, he hates the fact that girls cling to him (and that their boyfriends get upset). See James knows he will never live up to his reputation for you see James is gay but of course he's in the closet so he has to act comfortable with girls throwing themselves at themselves at him (he even has a story of how he lost his virginity). He is a nice guy but he struggles.

Strengths See hobbies, quoting Team Starkid musicals (PM me for info about Team Starkid) and accidentally making friends.

Weakness: Confrontation, Driving and girls flirting with him.

Audition Tape: James: Hey I'm James Evans! I live with my mom and sister my dad is a deadbeat who left us and I could really use the money so if you have a heart choose me...wait I'm reasoning with Total Drama...good god I'm desperate.

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Flynn Akerman

Eye Color/Shape: Brown, and slightly average eyes

Hair Color/Description: A short blond quiff, almost like some boys today would wear

Stereotype (original): The Action Fanatic

Everyday Clothes: A black short with a brown leather jacket, tight blue jeans, and black Adidas shoes

Pajamas: Black sweatpants

Formal Clothes: A black tux

Swimsuit: Green shorts

Winter Clothes: A black hoodie with baggy snow cameo pants and brown snow boots

What They Brought With Them To Camp: iPod, necklace with an ancient coin on it , toiletries, snacks (chips)

Fear/s: He fears nuclear weaponry.

Likes: Girls, action movies, sports, junk food, playing drums

Dislikes: Stupid people, getting locked up in a room, mushrooms

Paired Up?: Sure

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Sexy, and has the right attitude

Stereotypes of Friends: Jocks, preps, punks, king/queen bees

Stereotypes of Enemies: Know-it-alls, ugly people, nerds

Act When They First Arrive: Cool, slick

Act Around Chris: Acts like friends to him

Act Around Chef: Despises him a lot

Act Around Others: Supportive and friendly

Act Alone: He chills, like nothing's going on. He also acts like he's in movies like in Kill Bill and The Matrix

Hobbies: He knows martial arts, and is an expert at African and band drums.

Personality: He is a guy who thinks he's slick, but is very kind on the inside. He likes a lot of the action and sci-fi movies he sees, and feels like he should be in them. He wants to be an actor, and has started out in being in plays. He is kind of clumsy at times, and touches the wrong things.

Strengths: He knows where to go, and how to go there.

Weaknesses: He is not very smart in what is happening around him.

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged): We see Sam riding a motorcycle all over his neighborhood. "Hey guys!" he said while he was riding. "This is Flynn here, the master of masters! I should be on TDS not just because of my charms, but because of my awesomeness!" Just then, he tries to do a wheelie, and ends up knocking himself over. The camera fades.

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional):Violet Neon Veigial

Eye Color/Shape: Courtney shaped eyes teal colored

Hair Color/Description: orange down to waist silver barrette

Stereotype (original):the smart techno addict

Everyday Clothes: green sweater with skinny jeans and grey sneakers w/ tear shaped diamond necklace

Pajamas: the bottoms are white w/ pink spots and her top is black with reading that says- anyone with a brain would know that 123456789 + 987654321 =11111110

Formal Clothes: flowy strapless scarlet dress that cuts in the middle

Swimsuit: dark blue one piece

Winter Clothes: dark green coat with black sweat pants

What They Brought With Them To Camp: calculator

Fear/s:not being able to figure out a math problem (Soooo scary!:()

Likes: math, numbers, rules

Dislikes: dummies, people who don't know what 45 +30 is (75), Goths, punks

Paired Up?: sure

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: a loose person, she needs to learn to stop being so mathematical :)

Stereotypes of Friends: the fun people as long as they have brains

Stereotypes of Enemies: dummies, jocks, punks, Goths, girlies bleh

Act When They First Arrive: Ex. Great my host is like what? 40 years old... great

Act Around Chris: I F*cking hate you

Act Around Chef: geez it's not like were at war though if we were you would only help 7%

Act Around Others: doesn't talk much, spews out a math fact here and now

Act Alone: plays with calculator

Hobbies: figuring out math and proving others wrong

Personality: smart, tad bit cynical, the geekiest geek around (just like me:))

Strengths: math, smarts, history

Weaknesses: she really blows up when annoyed Ex. Person1-*pokes*

Violet-cut it out

p1-*pokes*

Violet- CUT .that. out

p1-*hums and pokes*

Violet- STOP IT! *bites finger*

p1-gosh

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):

a red head is shown sitting on a bed with a calculator "Hi I'm Violet the epic math person and if you don't pick me your rating will go down 45% I did the math" she grins and walks off

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Skylar (Laurie) Smith (Always called Laurie)

Gender: Female

Eye Color/Shape: Bright Blue eyes/Slanted eyes (Izzy Shaped) With mascara :)

Hair Color/Description: Short choppy scarlet red pixie cut hair (Front goes to her jaw, back is to the top of her ears) with a butterfly clip

Stereotype (original): The Naive Over-dramatic

Everyday Clothes: A violet v-neck with a light ripped denim skirt, black leggings that go to her ankles, with violet strapped heels. She also wears make-up.

Pajamas: Large light green sweater with baggy black PJ pants

Formal Clothes: A frilly knee high dark brown dress with black boots that goes halfway to her knees.

Swimsuit: A strapless green bikini with black swim shorts.

Winter Clothes: Her violet v-neck with a brown knee-length skirt and pink stockings and brown leather boots. She also wears a violet knit-cap and a red scarf.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: Her stuffed alligator "Ali", a picture of her dog Fido, and her wooden ukulele

Fear/s: Rabid Cats attacking her!

Likes: Acting, Dancing, Playing Around, Sleeping, Randomly Strumming her Ukulele

Dislikes: Breaking A Bone, Tripping, Singing, Being Hyper, Over-Cocky Guys

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yes Pleeeeease

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: You choose please x_x!

Stereotypes of Friends: Actors, Comedians, Chill Peeps, Villains

Stereotypes of Enemies: Quiet People, Anti-Sociable's, Singers

Act When They First Arrive: Most likely something like this: "Oh my gosh! I'm on TV! I wonder if my mom is watching this! Hi Mom! Oh... I forgot we don't have a TV. My brother, like, totally broke it with his thumb."

Act Around Chris: She'll ask him TONS of questions and takes things WAY too seriously! Ex/

Chris: "Okay everybody! Time to head down to the cabins and sleep with the fishes tonight!"

Laurie: What? What's that suppose to mean? I DON'T WANT TO SLEEP WITH DEAD FISH! NOOO!

Act Around Chef: Same as Chris

Act Around Others: She's usually chilled and spunky around other people, and mostly peppy! She's just the cute confused loaf that hangs around~ And of course, be the over-dramatic gal she is!

Act Alone: She'll start playing a random tune on her ukulele that's always strapped to her back. And she almost ALWAYS talks to herself!

Hobbies: Acting, Professional Dance, Post Card Collecting

Personality: Peppy, Spunky, Cutesy, Naive, Over-Dramatic~ Laurie takes everything way to seriously, that's how Naive she is! But she is also very spunky and sociable to everyone around her. She's kind to others but she gets freaked out too much cause of her over-reacting

Strengths: Social Skills

Weaknesses: Over-reacting and Over-dramatic...ing?

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):

The camera fizzes on and Laurie is sitting on her bed petting her dog Fido. She smiles sweetly at the camera and waves.

"Hi there! Well. I'm auditioning for this show cause... well... because... Oh! Because I have nothing else to do, he-he~ Um, Chris my mom totally thinks you're hot, and also my dog. He like totally licks the computer screen whenever she's searching you on Google." she laughs. Her dog jumps off her lap and runs off barking at the doorbell. "Poo. Anyway! I hope you pick me, cause it can get really boring at my house!"

"Laurie! Come downstairs! I need you to help me take care of some business!"

"What? WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSE TO MEAN! I don't want to kill anybody!" she shrieks and runs off. The camera gets knocked off the desk and it turns off.

* * *

Name: Eyrik Banks

Gender: Male

Eye Color/Shape: Eyrik's eyes are black. Pitch black. Sometimes it seems as it if he has no eyes at all, but this is just to confuse and scare people. Truthfully, his eyes are black merely because of the bags under his eyes. He didn't get enough sleep at night when he was young, and this resulted in him having insomnia, which is a sleeping disorder preventing him from sleeping at night. Thus, whenever others are asleep, he will be wide awake, doing something. Also, it's hard to tell when Eyrik is asleep, because he sometimes sleeps with his eyes open. He could be asleep, and no one would notice, as they think he was doing something. This helps to scare people when he's observing them, because since he never moves or closes his eyes, people assume he's watching them.

Hair Color/Description: Eyrik's hair is mainly combed back, mainly flowing in the wind. It goes down past his neck, but he always cuts it whenever it gets too long, so it's mainly around his neck. His hair is mainly light purple, but he sometimes dyes it black.

Stereotype (original): The Silent Observer

Everyday Clothes: Eyrik mainly wears a purple or blue overcoat with a hood that's open, a red t-shirt, some blue or black jeans and a blue belt that's fastened, but loose and hanging down. Also wears blue and black shoes. He wears a gold necklace with a silver cross at the end. He can often be seen holding it tightly with his eyes closed and muttering something. Maybe a prayer.

Pajamas: Basically the same as his day clothes, he just ditches his shirt, coat, and shoes, and sleeps in his jeans. But then again, he could just sleep in all of his clothes, since he has insomnia.

Formal Clothes: A black tuxedo with a black tie.

Swimsuit: He doesn't like swimming. If he has to, he'll change into a black and red wetsuit, and shower afterwards.

Winter Clothes: The same as his everyday clothes, except his overcoat is buttoned up and zipped, and the hood is covering his face.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: A pair of binoculars and some Gothic literature to read.

Fear/s: Alligators- He watched a documentary on alligators and how aggressive they were. When he saw how a alligator had killed an innocent child who had fallen into the water, Eyrik felt himself crying as well, which is probably the first time he showed emotion. Whenever he sees an alligator, his memory will go back to that, and tears will appear out of his eyes, as he goes to calm himself down.

Likes: Being in high places, Order, Quiet, Sleeping

Dislikes: Loudness, Chaos, People who cause trouble, being on the ground

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yes, please.

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: A girl who could get Eyrik to lighten up and be more friendly to people.

Stereotypes of Friends: Goths, Loners, people who follow the rules, and people who are nice.

Stereotypes of Enemies: Queen Bees, Delinquents, People who break the rules, people who are loud, and Jocks

Act When They First Arrive: He'll stare at Chris and Chef, until he scares them with that look of his. Then he'll go stand near the others, not saying a word.

Act Around Chris: Eyrik mainly scares Chris, because since Eyrik never blinks, he's always staring at people, and Chris finds that scary.

Act Around Chef: The same applies to Chef, though he isn't as scared as much as Chris. Eyrik won't be vocal when faced with Chef's food. Instead, he'll simply throw it away, not really caring if it upsets Chef or not.

Act Around Others: Around enemies, Eyrik glares at them, scaring the heck out of them. Around friends or acquaintances, Eyrik simply looks at them, before going back to what he was doing.

Act Alone: Eyrik is mainly always by himself. He'll usually be up in a tree, just watching and observing others.

Hobbies: Climbing high places and observing others.

Personality: Eyrik is a silent and quiet individual, who has no time for nonsense. He spends most of his time alone, just watching life go by. He is sometimes seen sitting alone, observing others and how they act. People believe him to be a stalker, and as a result, they tend to stay away from him. But this doesn't bother Eyrik in the least bit, as he prefers to be alone, because it keeps him out of harm's way. He is considered by many to be an enigma, meaning he hates letting people know what he is thinking. He never talks about his interests, nor does he show any feelings toward people. He keeps his opinions, feelings, and concerns to himself.

However, one thing known about Eyrik is that he loves being in high places. Whether its the tallest tree, the tallest building, or merely on the rooftop of a house, Eyrik loves being high up in the air, because he can see all there is to see. It allows him to watch people closely, without them knowing he's watching. Another thing about Eyrik is that he loves things to be in order. He hates people causing trouble for no reason, so when he sees this, he quickly goes to correct any situation, and then quickly flees back to the his high point above all the others. To put it simply, Eyrik is a mysterious character, unknown to everyone. Perhaps, even himself.

Strengths: Because of his scary demeanor, people don't bother with Eyrik, which keeps him out of trouble.

Weaknesses: Eyrik's main weakness is that many people believe him to be a stalker, because he watches them so closely.

Audition Tape: *The video camera comes on and shows a forest at sunset. The camera starts going up, stopping at the tallest tree. The camera zooms in and shows a person on top of the tree, just looking out in front of him. The person turns out to be Eyrik. He continues staring out in front of him, as if he's waiting for something. Eyrik then turns toward the sunset, and looks at his watch kept in his pocket. Suddenly, Eyrik leaps off of the tree, and heads for the ground. He seems to be falling, but really he is gliding in the air. He shows no fear of falling down, but continues having a passive look on his face. He soon reaches the ground, but turns and lands on his feet, and starts to walk away from the camera, as if nothing happened. He stops suddenly, and then turns to the camera with a gun pointed at it. He fires, and the bullet flies to the camera, and turns off before it hits*

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Osje Tanuc

Gender: male

Eye Color/Shape: brown almond shaped

Hair Color/Description: short black hair

Stereotype (original): The Sarcastic Inventor

Everyday Clothes: wears a green striped polo shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, black rimmed glasses, and a white lab coat

Pajamas: wears a black sleeveless shirt and maroon shorts

Formal Clothes: wears navy blue tuxedo

Swimsuit: wears black swim shorts

Winter Clothes: wears an AC/DC jacket over normal clothes

What They Brought With Them To Camp: iPod (heavy metal music, The Beatles music, and no rap at all) his toolbox, and twenty four real books (not that crap twilight), and a Fender Standard Precision Bass

Fear/s: being nude on TV

Likes: fixing things, explosions, reading, playing the bass guitar, being right, the occult

Dislikes: rap, Justin Bieber, Twilight, being corrected, and b*tches

Sexuality: straight

Paired Up?: yep

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: hyperactive crazy girls, sweet girls, or smart girls

Stereotypes of Friends: nerds, geeks, freaks, rockers

Stereotypes of Enemies: queen bees, jocks

Act When They First Arrive: sarcastic to the host but will say a few words to all of the contestants, some good or some not so good (can you put him first or second? just if you pick him)

Act Around Chris: Sarcastic

Act Around Chef: Respects the man

Act Around Others: Friends he will act cool, enemies he will be extremely sarcastic, and with neutral he will act normal sarcastic

Act Alone: he will be either reading, playing the bass, or pretending to read while he is really looking at his crush

Hobbies: reading, bass, writing down and inventing new inventions

Personality: he is basically a sarcastic nerd that will not let others put him down...if he goes down he will bring someone down with him...however if he makes any friends at all then he will be kind to them and he will defend them as if they were his siblings...and he is not easily led on by those who want to use him to cheat...plus he will uber defend the girl he likes just saying...

Strengths: strategizing, intelligent, and can play the bass like an expert

Weaknesses: can be easily angered, at times cannot be a team player (with the people he hates only) and he will come up with a good idea but he won't think that anyone would like it

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged): " Hey there Total Drama people... I had just heard that you are doing a new season of Total Drama...this will be the time when a true intellectual will win the show, I mean if you look at past shows it is usually the idiots or the evil people that will win...for me I will show that brains will win this show...and if I don't win then I will use the show to showcase my inventions to the world...such as this backpack that has an infinite amount of space... I will more than likely be using this instead of a suitcase...well peace..."

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Lilliana (Lime) Sparky Mideway

Gender: Female

Eye Color/Shape: Regular Black Eye

Hair Color/Description: Long Black Hair with Purple Streaks with small pigtails on top

Stereotype (original): Tomboy Prankster

Everyday Clothes: A purple laced tank top, long black and purple striped fingerless gloves, black cargos, black converse, black and purple goggles.

Pajamas: A off the shoulder checkered purple and black shirt with black flannel shorts that go up to her knees

Formal Clothes: black corset with purple gown like ruffled skirt, trades goggles in for a black, burnt rose in hair (which hasn't changed), fishnet fingerless gloves that are as long as her striped ones

Swimsuit: A purple bikini top and black water proof shorts that show her bellybutton piercing

Winter Clothes: A ripped purple and black striped shirt with a black long sleeved under it. Same cargos, same shoes, same goggles, and same hairstyle.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: A black gym bag that looks small but can fit 20 people in it. It is actually an item that she used her illusionist skills on. In the bag is all her clothes, her skateboard, her brother Mason's baseball bat, a Katana (sword), her spy kit, a pair of binoculars, her magic kit, her dad's tool box, her monkey wrench, her black drum sticks, a package of animal whistles, and more junk I can't really explain. (Notice that anything that starts with a first or anything that isn't her own, she "borrowed"), usually has all this stuff in her gym bag

Fear/s: Bulls because her uncle died in a bull fight

Likes: Magic, sports, rock music, drums, and roses.

Dislikes: Nonfiction, ballet, pop music, piano, and daises.

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Sure

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Someone that has the same interests as her.

Stereotypes of Friends: loose, sarcastic, rebel-like, funny, wild, crazy, random, and energetic.

Stereotypes of Enemies: preppy, serious, someone who follows the book, mean, calm, and bossy

Act When They First Arrive: funny and smug

Act Around Chris: Lime will go to extreme measures to annoy Chris, but most of all, she calls him Luther. Have no idea why. I think it have something to do with Zeke & Luther.

Act Around Chef: Pretends to be soldier and takes orders from him. (Long story short: she went to boot camp for a prank and had an experience of the military)

Act Around Others: Cool and funny

Act Alone: Bored, quiet (of course! What does she do, talk to herself?)

Hobbies: Illusionist, drummer/singer, baseball player, drama and spy club member, and circus freak (she's the ring leader of the town circus so she has some experience)

Personality: Funny, creative, wild like Izzy sometimes, smug, and loose

Strengths: Anything to do with any of her hobbies

Weaknesses: You mess with her friends, you mess with her, and boy, can she hold a VERY strong grudge.

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):

Shows a skateboard half pipe.

Man (from behind the camera): Yo, Lilli…I mean…Lime, we're rolling.

A girl pops up.

Lime: Oh, hi Total Drama! I'm Lilliana, but I will kill you if you call me that. I prefer Lime instead as my friend Austin just said. As you can see, I'm at my neighborhood skate park. I am a pro when it comes to skates! Check it out!

Skips to ending when she slides on her knees to the camera with her skateboard in hand.

Lime: So come on, Total Drama! I love a good challenge! Pick me!

Lime then skips away with her skateboard still in hand but comes back running.

Lime: Oh, and I think a talent contest would be awesome like the one in TDI. Except without reading someone else's diary. Or throwing up all over the stage. OR breaking a violin. Although, I might just do that last one…  
Lime ponders in her thoughts

Austin (from behind camera):*coughs* camera *coughs*

Lime snaps back into reality.

Lime: Oh, he, well, choose me and you won't be sorry!

Lime once again skips away with her skateboard still in hand.

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Kate Elizabeth Tellerman

Gender: Female

Eye Color/Shape: Shaped like Courtney's. One's bright green, one's bright blue.

Hair Color/Description: Her hair is black with rainbow streaks, (one's red, one's orange, one's yellow, etc) it falls over her right eye. If she's participating in a sport it's tied up hie.

Stereotype (original): The Bipolar Singer

Everyday Clothes: A black tank-top, an army jacket, a black skirt w/ a rainbow belt, and black combat boots

Pajamas: A black nightgown with rainbows on it (she get's teased about it) (she ALWAYS wears her army jacket)

Formal Clothes: A black dress w/ rainbow trim, black pumps, a silver locket, and silver earrings (she ALWAYS wears her army jacket)

Swimsuit: A black bikini (no army jacket)

Winter Clothes: Black gloves, black hat, black coat, black Uggs, black pants, and her army jacket

What They Brought With Them To Camp: iPod (she can't live without it), guitar, laptop, journal

Fear/s: Guns, Fire, Her mom, Her mom hitting her (again), The word love, Getting attached to someone and they leave

Likes: Chocolate, Making friends, KITTIEZ!, Adding "z's" on the end of words

Dislikes: Her mom, School, Her sister

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yes, please

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: She's into smart people, sarcastic, like Noah from TDI.

Stereotypes of Friends: The Dumb Blonde (she was just shake her head and face palm) The High IQ, The Tough Girl

Stereotypes of Enemies: The Queen Bee, The Goth

Act When They First Arrive: I have a quote, "This is sooooo fun! HUGGLEZ! *people hug her* Now get the f**k off me."

Act Around Chris: She flirts with him, she thinks he's cute, but she's playing him, because she wants better stuff for her team and he believes her

Act Around Chef: Kind of like Duncan did in TDI.

Act Around Others: She would try to be nice, (but she was diagnosed with bipolar disorder)

Act Alone: She would cry...a lot...or sing "Maybe" from Annie

Hobbies: Singing, acting, writing horror

Personality: (I can't describe her! LOL)

Strengths: She's tough, independent, strong.

Weaknesses: Love

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged): *Kate turns on the camera* "Hey I'm Kate! I want to audition for your show!" *she smiles widely* *a girl with short blonde hair enters the room.

"Mom wants you."

"JAMIE! GO AWAY!"

"Fine, whatever, loser." Jamie leaves. Then a loud crash is heard,

"KATE! GET YOUR SKINNY LITTLE $$ DOWN HERE YOU B**CH!" Kate, with tears in her eyes says,

"That's my mom..." She shouts, "THE REASON I'M SO SKINNY IS BECAUSE YOU DON'T FEED ME!" *the camera shuts off*

* * *

Name: Shann Tonee

Gender: Female

Eye Color/Shape: Her eyes are grayish-black.

Hair Color/Description: Her hair is brown and in braids.

Stereotype: The Free Spirit

Everyday Clothes: Shann wears a pink baseball cap that is forward and has a white 'B' on it. Over the cap are some black headphones that she wears to listen to music. She wears a long light orange and white checkered scarf that is tied around her neck two times. She also wears an armless red jacket with a 'B' that is gold in the middle, and some orange arm warmers that she tied onto her arms for unknown reasons. She dons some blue jeans with many pockets where she keeps her MP3 Player, and some black Nikes.

Pajamas: She wears a red sweater with a gold 'B' in the middle and some red sweat pants.

Formal Clothes: Shann doesn't like wearing dresses much, but if she has too, she'll wear a red velvet dress with sparkling gold arm warmers and red heels.

Swimsuit: She wears an orange bikini with some light blue swimming trunks.

Winter Clothes: Her PJ's. Only she's wearing some jeans and a pair of Nike's.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: Her MP3 Player and headphones.

Fear/s: Monkeys- Once when she visited the zoo with her friends, Shann decided to wonder near the monkeys, because she loved how they hung around on trees. She loved at how cute they were, and one monkey, apparently, thought she was laughing at him. The monkey climbed the top of the cage and spit on her, hitting her in the face. She fainted from the shock, and woke up the next day with a new fear of monkeys. If she sees one, she'll quickly cover her face.

Likes: High places, running, doing what she wants, when people are amazed at her speed, climbing, her music, looking for new viewpoints

Dislikes: Not being able to do what she wants, disrespectfulness, people commenting on her appearance, monkeys

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yes, please.

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: A boy who isn't afraid to be himself and loves music and dancing.

Stereotypes of Friends: Generally, everyone. But she really likes people like: Ezekiel, Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, Gwen, Leshawna, and Owen.

Stereotypes of Enemies: People like: Duncan, Heather, Courtney, Justin, and Alejandro.

Act When They First Arrive: She'll greet Chris, before running off on her to a high place.

Act Around Chris: Shann respects Chris, but hates his sadist attitude. To counteract, Chris dislikes how Shann is a free spirit, doing whatever she wants. He also dislikes how she is always breaking the rules in camp.

Act Around Chef: Shann dislikes Chef. She feels some sort of sympathy for him, but that'll quickly disappear when she sees what he serves the campers. She'll be very vocal and disobedient around him.

Act Around Others: Around friends, Shann is very happy and hyper, talking about whatever interests them. Around enemies, Shann doesn't say anything, choosing to walk past them, to not start any trouble.

Act Alone: She will usually be in a high place, looking down upon all the inhabitants.

Hobbies: Climbing high places, looking for new view points, and listening to her MP3 Player.

Personality: Shann is what you would call a 'free spirit'. She loves having the freedom to do what she pleases and not worry about what others say. And if someone does tell her something, she simply ignores them and does it anyway. When asked why she does what she does, she simply smiles and says, "Cause I can." It's believed that if Shann were an animal, she'd be a bird or a horse, so she could fly or run wherever she wanted to go. Shann is also an unbelievably fast runner. No can keep up with her as she scales the rooftops of her city. By day and by night, she jumps from building to building, runs up their faces and slips in and out of the most unexpected nooks and crannies, to get to her favorite view points. And only there, high above New York City, looking down upon its inhabitants, does she finally feel free.

Strengths: Shann is able to run really fast and is able to climb up any place she wants. She also has a good eye, catching things a lot of people normally miss. She is also a skilled breakdancer.

Weaknesses: Shann has a penchant for breaking rules and orders, which causes trouble for the people around her. She also has a tendency to lose her temper easily when dealing with blantant injustice.

Audition Tape: *The camera comes on and its night time. The sky is shown with stars in the sky, and the camera moves downward to show the streets, which are lightening up with traffic. The camera shows that is on a building, and then shows a girl sitting on the edge, smiling. She sighs, and she feels the wind hit against her. She notices the camera and smiles. "You get a good view from up here." *She looks down at the streets. "This is one of my favorite view points. No one else knows about it, and if they do, they quickly leave cause its boring. But not to me. I love it up here." *She sighs, once more*

"By the way, my name is Shann. Shann Tonee. I heard about your reality show, and it sounds like lots of fun. I'm interested in it, so I wanna join. The money isn't what I'm after. I don't need any of that. What I want is to see some new sights and get some new viewpoints in, ya' know? But anyway, I'm running out of film, so I'll stop right here." *she looks as the door on the roof slams open, showing three policemen* "Freeze!" *Shann smiles* "Was wondering when they would get here. Well, gotta go. Later!"

*Shann stands up and faces the policemen. "Put your hands up and don't do anything stupid." *Shann still smiles* "Okay." *She puts her hands up and free falls off the building. She smiles and waves at the policemen, who look at her shocked. The camera turns to the policemen who run out the door, off the roof. The camera moves to show Shann, no longer there. The camera points up in the sky, and shows a white bird flying away*

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Nathan Fox

Gender: Male

Eye Color/Shape: Blue, relatively average shaped

Hair Color/Description: Bald, dead on bald

Stereotype (original): Secret Spy

Everyday Clothes: Green and white striped polo with a black leather jacket over it at all times, blue jeans, black boots, he has his suit under his everyday outfit at all times just in case he needs something

Pajamas: Normal everyday clothes

Formal Clothes: Usual suit

Swimsuit: Black trunks

Winter Clothes: Usual clothes  
What They Brought With Them To Camp: A pistol, normal change of clothes, a watch communicator that also has a laser in it

Fear/s: Fire

Likes: Training, beating people up, winning

Dislikes: Failing/Losing, sleeping in, loud people

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: If possible

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Somebody who isn't as serious and likes to joke around a lot, a hyper and random girl would do well

Stereotypes of Friends: Cynical, Friendly types

Stereotypes of Enemies: Archetypes, Queen Bees, Party Boys

Act When They First Arrive: Respectable to everybody, stands in attention

Act Around Chris: Respect

Act Around Chef: Complete respect

Act Around Others: With friends, well, friendly, with enemies, silent anger

Act Alone: Usually working out or running

Hobbies: Training/working out, playing sports with friends

Personality: Nathan is 100% serious, 90% of the time. In terms of challenges, he's focused intently on getting the challenge done quick. Due to this, he might suffer a dislike for people who fail. On the other hand, he is also very manipulative and can get people on his side easily. On some occassions, like a victory, Nathan is known to let lose, but the next morning, he is up early, working out and focused again.

Strengths: His mind, his strength and dexterity

Weaknesses: His "charming" personality (sarcasm FTW), his inability to trust nearly everybody

* * *

Name: Claira Heinz

gender: female

eyes: big and dark brown

Hair: jet black and tied in a long ponytail

stereotype: the fat b**ch

everyday clothes: Leather short dress that doesn't reach her knees, high heels, fishnet stockings that make her legs look like hams

formal: black cocktail dress with feathers

swim: Bright blue string bikini that makes her stomach hang out(not a pretty sight)

winter: Bright pink ski outfit and poof ball hat

what she brought: Her mountain of luggage includes all of her magazines, hot pockets, her microphone, and a large pizza

fears: cows and ravens

likes: cheese, hobbies, boys, getting revenge

dislikes: skinny girls, exercise, people telling her she is unattractive

sexuality: bisexual

paired up: no, but she'll try

friends: anyone who's desperate enough, or dumb enough to listen to her

enemies: the heroes of the story

act when she arrives: she'll try and strut down to people and tries to act hot, but people just get scared or disgusted

around Chris: she'll flirt and be a kiss up

around Chef: she'll play with him and try to get in an alliance with him

around others: she'll act like a victim to people hurting her, when in reality, she turns on them. If she sees someone she doesn't like, she'll let them know it and let her true colors be shown.

Alone: she cries and eats and yells "why does no one love me!"

Hobbies: dancing (badly), singing (really badly), plotting, eating

Personality: Claira thinks that she's the sexiest girl around, but in reality, she's fat and ugly. If someone points this out she'll yell "Suck my balls!". She tends to hide her true nature and control people. She's this season's villain.

Strengths: she's a pity boat, can control others,

weaknesses: out of shape, big anger problem, can't swim

audition tape: we open to Claira in her living room. "Hey, I'm Claira! you need a sexy girl like me on the show! Every guy wants a piece of me!" we hear light chuckling in the background, which turns into all out laughter. Claira glares at someone off camera. "Shut up Mom! Suck my balls, I'm gonna be famous!" she runs off crying.

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Eric Schach

Gender: Male

Eye Color/Shape: Almond shaped hazel eyes.

Hair Color/Description: Short blond gelled back

Stereotype (original): The chessmaster/ manipulator

Everyday Clothes: Blue and white polo shirt with blue jeans and a grey denim jacket.

Pajamas: Blue flannel top and bottom

Formal Clothes: Black suit, blue shirt and a black tie

Swimsuit: Silver and white trunks.

Winter Clothes: Black parka, silver snow pants and snow goggles.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: PDA he tracks his plans on, sunglasses, pocket knife, Sudoku book.

Fear/s: Rats. Things are filthy and they carry disease

Likes: Winning, Scheming, causing havoc.

Dislikes: Loosing, being lied too, rats, stuck up brats and jocks.

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yeah

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Someone who he can start out manipulating but she'll grow on him. Probably a tough attitude with a hidden sweet side.

Stereotypes of Friends: Queen Bee, Naive fool, Silent soldier. Basically anyone who he can manipulate, who can help him manipulate or just takes orders well.

Stereotypes of Enemies: Queen Bee, Free spirited punk, loner. Adversely, a fellow manipulator may muck up his plans with theirs. A person who hates authority and someone who just doesn't play well with others.

Act When They First Arrive: Like they expected worse. Shrugs it off and talks to the others o get a feel of who can do what.

Act Around Chris: Sarcastic and Spiteful

Act Around Chef: Respectful and obedient. "Don't mess with the guy who prepares your food.

Act Around Others: Pleasant enough, even when plotting their downfall

Act Alone: Deep in thought, planning two steps ahead.

Hobbies: Chess, puzzles, mental challenges

Personality: On the outside, Eric is pretty nice, especially to those who he thinks will benefit him the most. However, he's truly a manipulative a-hole the likes of which would make Alejandro blush. He's in it for himself and himself only, thinking twelve steps ahead to reach his goals. He once started a major fight between a jock and a nerd to get the jocks girlfriend and the nerds Math homework. He's got villain written all over him.

Strengths: Brilliant, Evil, manipulative, knows how to read people, knows how to play people too, track star.

Weaknesses: Overconfident, lacking in upper body strength, stubborn, angers easily.

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged): Is sitting at a table in a school smiling. "Hello, I'm Eric, and I want in on Total Drama Spontaneous. Why?" Suddenly, Two jocks carrying a nerd pass by his table. "Hey dude, thanks for tipping up off that this punk was on to us." a jock tells him, slipping him some money, the nerd shouting that he doesn't know anything. Eric nods and slips a piece of paper from the boys backpack. "It's fine, have fun boys." he says, the jocks walking out of shot. Eric smiles and begins to write his name on the boys homework, muttering that jocks would believe anyone's word and enough evidence planted in the right spots. Finishing, he looks back at the camera "I always get what I want."

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Paris Lohan

Gender: Female

Eye Color/Shape: Blue icy eyes

Hair Color/Description: Long blond hair

Stereotype (original): The dumb blond

Everyday Clothes: Pink mini dress with a diamond belt and diamond shoes

Pajamas: Pink mini pants and mini shirt

Formal Clothes: Pink long dress that shows both her legs, silver sandals, white gloves and a pink bow in her hair

Swimsuit: Pink bikini

Winter Clothes: Leopard fur, leather boots, dark jeans

What They Brought With Them To Camp: Tons of clothes, shoes, make up, her cell phone

Fear/s: Bugs, horror stories, dark

Likes: Chris Mclean(She has a crush on him), ponies, money, clothes, shopping, fashion, modeling, cheerleading, Paris Hilton(Her idol)

Dislikes: People who are mean with Chris or with her, Goth people, ugly people

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: No (Her love is Chris, but it's a secret)

If So, What Type/Traits of Person:

Stereotypes of Friends: Funy, party, good looking, rich people

Stereotypes of Enemies: Nerds, ugly people, Goth people, people who hate Chris

Act When They First Arrive: She winks and blows kisses to everyone then, she is going to start flirting with Chris

Act Around Chris: She will blush and she will talk to him about how great he is

Act Around Chef: She will be nice and dumb

Act Around Others: Around friends she is sweet, nice, and dumb; around enemies she is going to be mean.

Act Alone: She will probably write in her diary, or she will paint her nails

Hobbies: Dance, modeling, cheerleading, music

Personality: Sweet, nice, and very dumb, but sometimes she can be mean. Her parents always spoiled her and they love her very much.

Strengths: Her look, money, fashion

Weaknesses: She can forget things, Chris Mclean, shopping

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):*You see a girl at pool*Hi everyone, I am Paris and nice to meet you all. I hope you are going to pick me because I am beauty, nice and I am very rich. My daddy always buys me what I want and I am a very big fan of Chris*Then she started to blush* So I hope you are going to pick me and I promise you that you will never regret this. Bye and Kiss you all.*The camera turns off after Paris blows a kiss*.

* * *

Name: Toboe Kureshi

gender: male

eyes: sea green, almond shaped

hair: His hair goes just past his ears and is a reddish brown, almost like an autumn leave

stereotype: the Little brother

everyday clothes: tie-dye shirt, dark blue jeans, black jacket, black Adidas, gold cross around neck.

pajamas: oversized shirt and green boxers.

formal clothes: black turtleneck, brown jacket, brown pants, black shirt

swimsuit: red trunks with black trim, long sleeved t-shirt

winter clothes: long sleeved black sweater, Red jacket, beanie, scarf

what they brought: Toboe brought only his favorite items. These would be his instant camera, notebook, a bunch of snacks (mostly Hostess Cupcakes), and a picture of his mom, Heaven.

fears: he's afraid of fire and knives (His father abused him with them)

likes: taking pictures, writing stories, eating, swimming, playing basketball, Asian food

dislikes: Mexican food, Twilight (it sucks), bullies, rich kids, people seeing the scars on his arms (se fears.), talking of his past

sexuality: straight

paired up: Yes please

with who: Anyone, maybe the Leshawna or Bridgette of the game.

friend stereotypes: the Goth, sweetheart, geek, loudmouth

enemy stereotypes: rich kid, queen/king bee, bully, jackass

act on arrival: He'll shyly wave and give a quiet hi. He'll then take a picture of everybody, which both confuses and annoys people.

act around Chris: He won't full out hate him, he will, however, dislike him for all the crap he puts them though.

around Chef: He'll be a bit afraid of him since he reminds him of his dad.

around others: around his friends, he'll be very social. He might talk about his past, but only if they press; around his enemies, he'll try to ignore them at first, but will eventually have a Heather x Leshawna feud with them; When he's around his crush, he gets beet red and doesn't make eye contact. If she talks to him, he'll stutter a response.

alone: He writes in his journal of how he feels and what he thinks of others. When he's afraid, he'll say to himself "C'mon Toboe, just remember, just breathe breathe!"

hobbies: photography, talking to people, trying new things,

personality: He's called a little brother for a reason. He has a way of looking at things where he tries to see the bright side of a bad situation, and is curious of what's around him. Because of this, people usually think he's younger than he really is, or annoying. Despite this though, He hides the pain of his crappy childhood, including his abusive father and dead mother. He flips out if people try to see his scars and hides them with effectiveness. People underestimate him, but he proves them wrong.

strengths: likable, determined, never gives up,

weaknesses: a little too trusting, not as physically strong as others,

audition tape: We open to Toboe sitting on a poor excuse of a bed. He waves shyly. "Hi, I'm Toboe, coming to you from Jervion Orphanage. Why should you pick me? Because I'm gonna win! No one will stop me." His expression falls a little. "Maybe then... someone would want me." He looks embarrassed. "So, pick me!"

p.s.- Could somene act like his big brother on the show? Someone who he ca come to for advice and who sees him like an actual little brother?

p.s.s.-He's half Japanese, but doesn't look it.

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Marissa Apostol

Gender: Female

Eye Color/Shape: Almond shaped, Hazel colored.

Hair Color/Description: long brown hair down to hair shoulder blade in a high ponytail.

Stereotype (original): The Motherly Figure

Everyday Clothes: navy-blue overalls with a red and black striped T-shirt and dark blue, low-heeled slippers.

Pajamas: A white-nightgown, decorated with small pictures of roses.

Formal Clothes: Bluish-gray, sleeve-less dress that reaches to her knees with a lily design on it, black tights, and sandals with strips.

Swimsuit: purple two piece with flower designs. The bottom piece resembles a skirt.

Winter Clothes: A brown winter jacket that reaches to her knees, black leggings, and winter boots

What They Brought With Them To Camp: sewing/knitting kit, reading book (just one), clothes, and first aid kit.

Fear/s: Car Crashes ("Yeah, saw final destination… I was NOT amused!")

Likes: order, sewing, winning (very competitive)

Dislikes: disorder, people destroying things, people acting immature.

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yes, with Mace if you can, be if you pair her with someone else, I won't mind.

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: She can either fall for the silent yet good person like Mace, or the child-like sweetheart.

Stereotypes of Friends: mature people, fun-loving people, Goths.

Stereotypes of Enemies: immature people, b*tches, bullies.

Act When They First Arrive: She would say hello to everyone and act friendly. If someone offends her, she would scold them for being rude or immature and walk away with her head held high.

Act Around Chris: She'll disapprove of his harshness and often scold him on this. Every time Chris gives them a seemingly dangerous challenge she'll send him a glare and make a mental note to tell him off about it later.

Act Around Chef: She'll complain about the food, especially if it is obvious that it's not edible. Though she is afraid of Chef, she would stand her ground if she has to.

Act Around Others: She'll try to take the leader roll of her team. Though others think she acts too stern, but she'll do whatever it takes to win. Outside of competition she would act friendly to everyone, but scold the rude and immature people.

Act Alone: She would practice her knitting or read her book in peace.

Hobbies: knitting, sewing, reading.

Personality: She would be lying if she told you no one has ever told her the phrase, "What are you, my mother?" She shows concern when others around her are in danger and/or hurt. Though at times she can be overbearing and bossy, she only does what she thinks it's necessary and will always speak her mind and hold her ground. Though she has lapses of sanity when winning become involved. Though she won't go 'Courtney' crazy, she'll still complain about losing if she truly believes she should have won.

Strengths: caring, good leadership

Weaknesses: bossy, stubborn, sucks at lying.

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):

(camera shows a Latina girl fidgeting with it)

Marissa: Okay… I think it's on…

(Marissa steps back so the camera views all of her upper body and waves to the camera)

Marissa: Hello creators of Total Drama! My name is Marissa Apostol and I'm trying out for the next season of your show. Normally a sane person like me wouldn't dream of entering a reality show, but recently, I've been getting a LOT of grief relating to your show!

Boy: (off-screen) Mommy! (snickers) Can I play with the camera!

(Marissa rolls her eyes and turns to the direction of the voice.

Marissa: (annoyed) Very funny Calvin! (back to the camera) In case you're wondering, no, that's NOT the reason I'm applying. In fact, I'm already used to being called mommy, mother, and on rare occurrences, ma. But lately… People have been comparing me to one of your past contestants named… Courtney. At first I thought it was a compliment after watching the first season, but after viewing the SECOND season and the season after that… I realized what those people where trying to say…

Other boy: (off-screen) They're saying you're a bi-

Marissa: Shut it! Anyway, I am NOT some whiny spoiled girl who throws a temper tantrum and run to lawyers whenever something doesn't go my way. In fact, I'm not even sure where to get lawyers! And if the actual Courtney sees this tape, I'm sorry, but I'm just saying what I think! Anyway, I'm here to PROVE a responsible, mature, and sound-minded girl does NOT turn into a winning-crazed nut-job under pressure!

(turns off camera)

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Mace Hill

Gender: Male

Eye Color/Shape: Dark Brown, like Noah's eyes.

Hair Color/Description: Short black hair that reaches only to above his ear, slightly longer than DJ's.

Stereotype (original): The Quiet Avenger

Everyday Clothes: A black long-sleeved shirt, gray baggy pants, black and white sneakers, and a black wide rim hat.

Pajamas: A gray tank top with matching gray shorts

Formal Clothes: He dresses like the people from the Men in Black movie.

Swimsuit: plain black swim trunks.

Winter Clothes: Black sweater with black sweat-pants.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: His 'hit' list (people he wants to get back at and how he'll get back at them), clothes.

Fear/s: Deer ("I had a bad… experience…")

Likes: Quiet, reading (just to past the time), friendly and sane people.

Dislikes: Crazies, loudness, people who use others, singing, dancing, sugar, making conversation.

Sexuality: Straight

Paired Up?: Yes, with Marissa if you can, but if you want you can let him go with someone else.

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Marissa, or other girls who are caring, but not a total doormat.

Stereotypes of Friends: Quiet people, sane people, people who won't bother him and mind their own business.

Stereotypes of Enemies: crazies, loud people (like party animals), bullies, people who bother him.

Act When They First Arrive: He'll just walk to the group, if someone greets him he'll either just say 'hi' back and just leave it like that, or he'll get give them a bored look and ignore them.

Act Around Chris: He'll be annoyed by his fake smile and constant life threatening/annoying challenges.

Act Around Chef: If Chef doesn't talk to him, he won't talk to Chef, plain and simple. If Mace gets a grudge against Chris, he'll enlist Chef to help him get even with the host.

Act Around Others: If people don't talk to him, he won't talk to them, though he'll get more friendlier with people if they're not annoying. If he actually starts hating something, he'll (of course) take vengeance on them.

Act Alone: He'll probably borrow books from people (with their permission of course, mostly from Lucian) Either that or write in his "hit" list.

Hobbies: planning revenge tactics, reading.

Personality: He doesn't like to waste words so if he doesn't have to say anything he won't. Though his appearance and attitude says otherwise, he shows concern for people around him, but decides to just silently observe at first and take later actions behind the scenes. He's not looking for glory, but to make sure people who deserve to be punished get punished. He measures how badly the revenge should be based on what the person did and how badly it affected him or the other person involved. He's actions go from petty pranks to actual sabotage or maybe even injury. He gets more obsessed with revenge if his previous plans fail.

Strengths: he plans things out thoroughly, he keep his emotions hidden (most of the time)

Weaknesses: Sugar (If he eats too much sugar he becomes extremely hyper and spills all of his secrets) Marissa, or any other crush he might develop.

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):

(The scene opens with a Mace standing in the mystery clubroom, with a uninterested look on his face)

Mace: Tell me again why Lucian wants the members to make personality videos…?

Calvin: You know Lucian, he probably wants to show his grandfather what his friends are like. You know his grandpa complex!

Mace: (sighs) Okay, let's just get this over with… I'm Mace Hill, how's it going… Old man that I have never met. Uh… I like reading, nothing in particular, but just to past the time. Lucian practically begged me to join so the club can survive and I hate deer. Anything else?

Calvin: (thinking) Oh! Talk about that thing you did to the football team after they locked our club president in the locker room.

Mace: (quickly) That was never proven.

Calvin: (mumbling) Spoil-sport… Okay I guess that just about covers it so… (faces the camera to himself) You met and heard him people of TD productions or whatever the heck you guys are called! So make sure to choose my buddy Mace for your show!

Mace: (alarmed) WHAT! (rushes to the camera) GIVE ME THE CAMERA CALVIN! GIVE IT!

(The struggle ends with Calvin running backwards, filming Mace chasing after him)

Calvin: REMEMBER, MACE HILL, 'HILL' GO FAR! (chuckles at his own joke.)

Mace: (angry) I'm gonna get you Cal-!

(The video cuts off here)

* * *

Name (First) (Middle and Last Optional): Lucian Sanders

Gender: Male

Eye Color/Shape: Teal, like Cody's eyes

Hair Color/Description: Hazel Brown, medium length, tied up in a low ponytail

Stereotype (original): Bumbling Detective

Everyday Clothes: White-buttoned undershirt, a light blue sweater, forest green shorts, knee high socks, black dress shoes, gray beret (French hat).

Pajamas: light blue tank top with dark brown shorts

Formal Clothes: dark blue suit jacket, a dark green collar under shirt, a blue tie, and brown dress pants.

Swimsuit: Dark yellow trunks with blue question marks on it.

Winter Clothes: A dark blue winter jacket, glove, thick matching pants, and boots.

What They Brought With Them To Camp: His Journal, Magnifying Glass, some law enforcement/crime books, clothes (of course).

Fear/s: The supernatural (ghost, magic, and legends)

Likes: Mysteries, puzzles, friendly people, the color blue, and spicy foods.

Dislikes: criminals, dairy products (lactose intolerant), the supernatural.

Sexuality: Bisexual

Paired Up?: Yes

If So, What Type/Traits of Person: Someone who is spontaneous and straightforward. Who's not afraid to be themselves.

Stereotypes of Friends: Crazies, Goths, Jocks (As long as they're not self-absorbed), Basic Friendly people.

Stereotypes of Enemies: B**ches, Users, and Criminals.

Act When They First Arrive: He'll introduce himself and make sure to try to shake hands with everyone. If people refuse to shake his hand he'll give them an annoyed look, but leave it at that.

Act Around Chris: Though he would follow whatever he would say, he doesn't like him. He personally thinks that Chris' constant aviation of questions is extremely suspicious.

Act Around Chef: He would give him more respect then Chris, because of his 'allege' service in the military (though he would question whether he really did or not)

Act Around Others: He will at first give everyone the benefit of the doubt and act friendly to all of them. Though if there is someone who he sees he cannot trust, he'll start watching them like a hawk.

Act Alone: He would probably write in his journal or read a book, as long as he doesn't trip and fall over something.

Hobbies: Reading books, solving puzzles.

Personality: Friendly and outgoing. Has great respect to his grandfather and elders. Known to take things too seriously (jokes and suggestions). A patient person, but is scary when snaps. (like good cop switching to Bad cop) Loves mysteries and has a good head on his shoulders. He hates being called Lucy. Sometimes gets too caught up with his own thoughts and becomes oblivious to what's going on around him. Has a strong sense of justice, but is still able to make a cheeky remark every now and again. He makes simple mistakes often (forgetting something, or saying the wrong thing) He's textbook smart, but rather naïve when it comes to basic sayings and pop culture.

Strengths: Skills past down from his grandfather: gun handling, clue finding, and knowing the weak points on the human body. (you can add more if you want)

Weaknesses: Somewhat scattered-brain, the supernatural, dairy.

Audition Tape (not required but encouraged):

Audition Tape:

Lucian: Greetings producers of the TD series. I'm Lucian Sanders of Hartford Connecticut. And I'm sending you this video to apply for your show (laughs nervously) I guess that would be obvious wouldn't it? (Widens the view of the camera to reveal his room filled with mystery novels and police related items) As you can see, law enforcement is my life and I think I would be a great competitor to have on the show! I-

Uncle: Lucy! Who are you talking to?

Lucian: (angry) I'm auditioning uncle! AND DON"T CALL ME LUCY!

Uncle: Oh, okay Lucy. (Lucian grumbles) Oh! And don't worry about losing that gig at the pizzeria! Don't think of it as your fault for setting the place on fire, think of it as your bosses fault for making the darn place so flammable!

Lucian: (clears throat) As I was saying, I have a lot of knowledge of the criminal mind, as well as other skills I've learned from my grandfather, like: shooting, driving in speedy situations, spying, and the basic weak points of the human body. Normally I would rather earn the money through hard work and determination but…

Uncle: Oh, and your boss down at the pet store called, she said something about you leaving the lizard cage open and said something about you being a hamster killing bastard. What's that about?

Lucian: (cringes) I haven't been having my luck in the job department lately… But for the sake of my beloved grandfather…

Uncle: (annoyed) Lucy! Did you trip over another one of your police crap, and hit your head again? Answer me!

Lucian: (frowns) And to a certain extent, my Uncle… I will give it my all to win this competition no matter what it takes! (pauses as eyes widen) As long as it's legal!

(video ends)

**

* * *

**

This is my OC's APP

Name (First and Last): Jack Smith

Gender: Male

Age (16-18): 16

Stereotype: The Popular Nerd

Paired Up?: Not yet, but would like to

If so with what stereotype?: nice, someone who doesn't bully him, slightly hyper

Sexuality?: straight

Hair: Brown, straight (not flat)

Eyes: green-blue (turquoise)

Body Type: skinny, muscular legs, otherwise weak

Skin: in between pale and tan

Heritage (Not Required): American, German

Clothes: black T-shirt, tan cargo shorts, black sandals, contacts

Pajamas: gray boxers, white T-shirt

Swimwear: red bathing suit just below knees

Formal: gray suit, light pink dress shirt, purple/gray tie, gray dress shoes

Piercings, Scars, Jewelry, Birthmarks?: scar on head under hair from when he was pushed off a water slide by a bully and cracked his head open

Anything Else?: He is very rich and knows amazing strategy for team sports, he has a 100 average in biology

Likes: friends, family, geography, drums, running, Halloween

Dislikes: bullies, violins, team sports, horror movies

Fear(s): inflatable water slides (look at scars section)

Bio: Jack was born to Patty and Zachariah Smith on October 31st, 1994 in Boston, Massachusetts. His father owned the Boston Red Sox and his mom was a world renowned surgeon. They never had time for him during the weekdays, so his grandparents would look after him and his 4 older sisters and 2 older brothers. His parents would look after him on the weekends. When he was 10, one of his older brothers and all of his older sisters were killed in a car crash going to a fancy restaurant for dinner. He grew very close to his remaining older brother. Living with his parents, he knows amazing strategy for every team sport, though hates to play them. He prefers running. He is very rich and popular.

Traits: knows nothing about pop culture; very nice, even to those he hates; can get stressed when he has no idea what to do

Talents: drumming, singing, running, team sport strategies, being nice to everyone, geogrpahy

Hobbies: drumming, singing, running

Stereotypes of Friends: 5 best friends: Childish Guy; Shy Guy; Little Guy; Guy who Makes Terrible Jokes; Insane Guy – In general any outcasts (for good friends), and anyone

Stereotypes of Enemies: Bully, Evil, Manipulative, User, people who use popularity for evil (though he will not admit he's their enemy, he'll be nice to them but talk trash behind their backs)

Nature: academics and family/friends are important to him; always nice, even when people are mean; is a strong leader

Audition Tape (Not required but after every elimination I'm showing the contestants audition tape so if you don't want one to be shown don't put one or tell me):

Quentin (his best friend): "We're rolling."

Jack: "Hi I'm Jack, and I should be on Total Drama Island."

Random kid: "Hey loser."

Jack: "Hi, good day we're having." Static

Jack (to his friends): "oh my god, he is such an idiot. He can't do one single thing for himself. He's failing every class he's taking…"

Quentin: "Umm, dude, we're still filming."

Jack: "We are? Is there a way to get that tape?" Static


	7. The Rules and The Final Cast List

_Italics symbolize OC's that I already picked in a different update._

**I'm sorry if you're character didn't get in. I just want people to know that if I didn't choose your OC before, it may be for different reasons. The four big ones being there was not enough information, I couldn't really write about them, originality, or, unless they were really good, they didn't have anything about the challenge ideas. There were also some minor reasons that I will not go into.**

**I have 11 girls and 11 guys. You can send in a review throughout the fic suggesting challenges. The challenges may be altered in the show if I use them. **

* * *

Girls:

_Paris Lohan – The Dumb Blond: BlondyCandyGirl (I know, not original, but there were some awesome things in the APP)_

_Skylar (Laurie) Smith – The Naïve Over-Dramatic: _

_Lilliana (Lime) Sparky Mideway – The Tomboy Prankster: Lilly Seed (Same as Paris Lohan)_

_Kate Elizabeth Tellerman – The Bipolar Singer: Kate4Athena_

_Layley ShyAnne – The Traveler: e-scopeisawesome_

_Violet Neon Veigial – The Smart Techno Addict: just me (rethought)_

_Claira Heinz – The Fat B**ch: DaCMC_

_Shann Tonee – The Free Spirit: TDI 4 Ever_

_Adeline Juliette Walker – The Girl Who Has Rhythm: americanpie96_

_Ash Skya Willton – The Manipulative Boy Hunter: Always Ashlyn_

_Marissa Apostol – The Motherly Figure: NeokoNewman_

* * *

Boys:

_Toboe Kureshi – The Little Brother: DaCMC_

_Eyrik Banks – The Silent Observer: Kunnaki (hilarious; gonna have a lot of fun with him)_

_Flynn Akerman – The Action Fanatic: Tornography_

_James Evans – The Soulful Heartthrob: mythologyrulz (rethought)_

_Osje Tanuc – The Sarcastic Inventor: pisces the smart 1 (rethought)_

_Nathan Fox – The Secret Spy: Josh Spicer_

_Eric Schach – The Chessmaster/Manipulator: Icecold288_

_Lucian Sanders – The Bumbling Detective: NeokoNewman_

_Mace Hill – The Quiet Avenger: NeokoNewman_

Jack Smith – The Popular Nerd: drums247 (my OC)

Jake Torres – The Evil Genius: Josh Spicer

**

* * *

**

Here, I'll explain how the fic will work. I'll try to update every week, but no promises. I will occasionally update more than once a week if I feel like it. This fic will definitely run into winter break. During winter break, I'll probably have this fic updated every other day or so. Again, no promises.

**So, every week, most likely Friday, I'll post a chapter. A team will lose, and you, the creators of the OC's, will vote for who you want out. But please, don't vote the main antagonist, Eric Schach, out right away because it would ruin the drama. Also, please vote based on what your OC knows, and not your character.**

**I'm not sure when the first chapter will be out because of Hanuka, but I will try to update as soon as possible. The first episode will not have teams, and one person will be voted out before teams. The first three people out of the maze will have invincibility and be team captains. Chris will divide the teams, though. So, don't expect an update from me soon, but after this weekend, I will update a lot. If you look at the APPS, you might be able to tell who team leader is for each team. Might.**


	8. The Campers Arrive

**I'm so sorry with how long this took. I personally find the introduction episodes very boring to write, but now it's done. I hope it was worth the wait.**

* * *

Chris: "Hey everyone in the viewer world. I'm Chris Maclean talking live from Camp Wawanakwa, my own private island. It's on this island where 22 teenagers will duke it out for one… million… dollars! Of course, their challenges won't always be here. So, without further ado, I give to you the cast of Total Drama Spontaneous!"

* * *

Theme Song

* * *

Chris: "Yeah? So what if we don't have a theme song yet. I'll make one up eventually. So anyways, here's our first competitor!"

A boy who had short black hair and brown eyes and was wearing a green striped polo shirt, dark blue jeans, black shoes, black rimmed glasses and a white lab coat stepped off the boat.

Chris: "Please welcome Osje Tanuc!"

Osje: He looks around. "Wow. I'm the first one here. Incredible. Especially since I get to be alone with my amazing host." He said this with sarcasm. "I've seen Total Drama Island. I already have an idea of what you're like."

Chris: "First person and I already hate him. Anyways, please welcome our second contestant, Layley ShyAnne!"

Layley had black, silky hair that ended at her shoulders and was held by a sky blue scrunchy. Her eyes were multiple mixes of brown. She was wearing a grass green shirt under a woven baby blue vest, tan pants, and grass green sneakers. She stepped off the boat.

Layley: "Hey Chris, Chef. It's great to be here. You guys are awesome, even though the only episode I saw was the first episode of Total Drama Island. After that, I went trekking in the Sahara desert. It was really awesome."

Chris: "Yeah, whatever."

Layley: She walks over to Osje. "High, I'm Layley."

Osje: "The name's Osje. So, you've really been to the Sahara?"

Layley: "Yeah, I've been to a lot of places like Mt. Everest and…"

Their conversation was too boring to air the rest of. Just then, another boat arrived.

Chris: "Please welcome James Evans."

A boy who had jet black hair and electrifying green eyes stepped off the boat. He was wearing jeans, a white T-shirt, a light blue unbuttoned button down shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and worn-out sneakers.

James: "Um. Hi," he said nervously.

Layley: "Hi. I'm Layley, and this is Osje."

Osje: "Hi."

James: "Nice to meet you." He was still nervous.

Chris: "Enough with the boring elevator conversation, and on to the next competitor."

Another boat arrived holding another boy. The boy had blond hair and brown eyes. He was wearing a black shirt with a brown leather jacket, tight blue jeans, and black sneakers. He flipped off the boat and landed perfectly.

Chris: "Please welcome, Flynn Akerman."

Flynn: "Hey everyone," he said coolly. "Great to be here. This'll be just like all those action movies, except in real life. We're gonna have an awesome time."

Osje: "So what? A poser, a movie weirdo, one of those Star Trek people?"

Flynn: "Dude, I just like action movies. A lot."

Just then, another boat arrived. It held a girl with teal eyes and orange hair with a silver barrette and went down to her waist. She was wearing a green sweater, skinny jeans, grey sneakers, and a tear shaped diamond necklace.

Chris: "Please welcome, Violet Neon Veigial. Wow. That's a mouthful."

Violet: She stepped off the boat. "Wow look. My amazing host dude is, like, what? Forty?"

Chris: "I'll have you know I'm 25."

Osje: He whispered to Layley, "In his dreams."

Layley giggled a little.

Violet: "Yeah, Chris, I just need to know one thing."

Chris: "And that would be?"

Violet: "What's 45 + 30?"

Chris: "I don't know. 10? I never really liked math. That's why I dropped out of the first great."

Violet: She gasps. "You don't like math? You BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEEEEEP!"

Chris: "Um. This is a children's show. So I'd appreciate it if you don't swear."

Violet: "You idiot! Everyone knows that 45 + 30 is 75! Except for stupid dummies, jocks, Goths, punks, and girly girls. You just made an enemy Mr."

Chris: "Wow. Just because I hate math? Someone's harsh. Here's Skylar Smith!"

A girl who had bright blue eyes with mascara and had short choppy scarlet red pixie cut hair (the front goes to her jaw and the back goes to the top of her ears) with a butterfly clip stepped off the boat. She was wearing a violet v-neck top, a light ripped denim skirt, black leggings that went to her ankles, and violet strapped heels.

Skylar: "Oh my gosh! I'm on TV! I wonder if my mom is watching this. Hi Mom! Oh… I forgot we don't have a TV. My brother, like, totally broke it with his mind. But my mom totally minded. By the way, can you call me Laurie. Skylar is sooooo last year."

Chris: "Would you please go stand with the other campers."

Laurie: "How am I gonna stand with them? Do we, like, prop each other up."

Chris: "Just stand over there."

Laurie: "Okay!"

Osje: To Layley, "She's quite the character."

Laurie: She overheard Osje. "I'm not in a cartoon."

Chris: "Enough with this! Here's Eyrik Banks!"

A boy who was wearing an open blue overcoat with a hood, a red T-shirt, black jeans, a blue belt, blue and black shoes, and a gold necklace with a silver cross at the end stepped off a boat. He had purple hair that was combed back. Something was weird about his eyes though. They were pitch black. He just stared at Chris for what seemed like forever.

Chris: "Eyrik?"

He continued staring at Chris.

Chris: By now he was really freaked out. "Just go stand with the other campers." He was scared beyond reason right now.

Eyrik walked back to the other campers.

Flynn: "Hey man. I'm Flynn."

Flynn held out his fist for a fist bump, but Eyrik just stared at him with his pitch black eyes.

Flynn: "Um. Okay than."

He said this while backing away. Soon, the other campers who had already arrived backed away too. Just then, another boat pulled up. It held a girl who had normal black eyes (not like Eyrik's) and long black hair with purple streaks and small pigtails on top. She was wearing a purple laced tank top, long black and purple striped fingerless gloves, black cargos, black converse, and black and purple goggles.

Chris: "Please welcome…"

Lime: "If you call me Lilliana, you… are… dead." She said this as she stepped off the boat.

Chris: "Uhhhh. Please welcome Lime Sparky Mideway."

She walked towards the other campers. Someone walked up to her.

Flynn: "Hi. I'm Flynn."

Lime: "Don't get any ideas."

Flynn sighed. Just then, another boat pulled up to the dock. A girl who had one bright green eye, one bright blue eye, and hair that was dyed the colors of the rainbow that fell over her right eye stepped off. She was wearing a black tank top, an army jacket, a black skirt with a rainbow belt, and black combat boots.

Chris: "Please welcome Kate Elizabeth Tellerman!"

Kate: "OMG! This is so fun. Hugglez!" A couple of girls hug her. "Now get the BEEP off me."

The people who hugged her backed away.

Osje: To himself, "Great. Another freak."

Kate ran up to Osje.

Kate: "OMG! You are so cute!"

Osje: He blushed. "Get away from me!"

Chris: "This is Shann Tonee!"

Everyone turned their attention to a girl who had grayish-black eyes and brown hair in braids. She was wearing a pink baseball cap with a white "B" on it, black headphones over the cap, a long light orange and white checkered scarf that was tied around her neck twice, an armless red jacket with a gold "B" in the middle, orange arm warmers tied to her arms, blue jeans with many pockets, and black sneakers. She was obviously listening to her music.

Chris: "Shann." He lifts up her headphones and screams, "SHANN!"

Shann: "Oh. Hi Chris. Hi everyone."

Chris: "Now, if you'll just go stand with the other campers…"

Shann: "No thanks. I'm just going to climb a tree or something."

Chris: "But you have to follow the rules."

Shann: "Um, no I don't. It's a free country. I can do whatever I want. Bye!"

Nathan: He tapped Chris on the shoulder. "Um. Hello?"

Chris: "Oh. Hi. Campers, this is Nathan Fox."

The campers looked at the bald, blue eyed boy. He was wearing a green and white striped polo shirt, a black leather jacket, blue jeans, and black boots.

Flynn: "You're bald? Sweet. There was this bald guy in an action movie who was a spy. The funny thing is, he had the same name as you!"

Nathan: He laughed uncomfortably. "Yeah. That is hilarious."

Nathan walked to the other campers and stood at attention.

All of a sudden, a girl with icy blue eyes and long, blond hair stepped off the boat. She was wearing a pink mini-dress, a diamond belt, and diamond shoes. All of the boys were staring at her. Though not all of them lustfully.

Chris: To the camera, "Not too shabby." He then speaks out loud, "This is Paris Lohan."

Paris: "Oh my god. Chris. You are soooo awesome. I bought every thing that you are in. Even the Chris Maclean diapers." Everyone stares at her confusedly. "I don't wear them, I just have them."

Chris: "You all could learn a little something from Paris."

Paris: "Oh my god. Chris is sooooo hunky."

Chris: "Please welcome Claira Heinz!"

A fat girl who had dark brown eyes and jet black hair in a ponytail stepped off the boat. This caused the dock to shake uncontrollably. She was wearing a leather short dress that didn't reach her knees, high heels, and fishnet stockings that made her legs look like hams. She walked up to Chris and pushed Paris out of the way.

Paris: "Hey!"

Claira: Seductively, "Hey Chris. You're looking hot today. The only way you would be hotter is if you were naked. I would **(the rest of her speech is too inappropriate to air on national TV)**."

Paris: "Lay off. Chris is mine!"

The girls got into a cat fight. Claira ended up sitting on Paris.

Paris: "Cant't… breathe."

Chris: "Claira! Get off her! I don't want anyone suing this show!"

Claira: "Fine."

Claira got off of Paris and Paris got up.

Chris: "What is taking these last nine boats so long."

Just then, another boat pulled up carrying a boy with hazel eyes and short blond hair that was gelled back. He was wearing a blue and white polo shirt, blue jeans, and a grey denim jacket. When he stepped off of the boat, he looked around.

Eric: "This is it."

Chris: "Yes."

Eric: "I was expecting worse."

Chris: "By the way, this is Eric Schach."

Eric: "Nice to meet everyone."

He starts talking with everyone who arrived to see what they can do.

Chris: "Please welcome Toboe Kureshi."

A short boy with sea green eyes and reddish-brown hair that went past his ears stepped off the boat. He was wearing a tie-dye shirt, dark blue jeans, a black jacket, black sneakers, and a gold cross around his neck.

Toboe: "Uh. Hi," he said nervously.

While Toboe walked to the other campers shyly, another boat pulled up, but, unlike the other boats, this one held not one, not two, but three people. The first guy stepped off the boat. He had teal eyes and hazel-brown hair that was medium length and tied up in a low ponytail. He was wearing a white buttoned undershirt, a light blue sweater, forest green shorts, knee high socks, black dress shoes, and a grey beret. The second person to step off the boat was also a boy, but he had dark brown eyes and short black hair that only reached to above his ear. He was wearing a black long sleeved shirt, grey baggy pants, black and white sneakers, and a black wide rim hat. The last person to step off the boat was a girl who had hazel eyes and long brown hair down to her shoulder in a high ponytail. She was wearing navy blue overalls, a red and black striped T-shirt, and dark blue low-heeled slippers.

Chris: "In the order they got off the boat, these three are Lucian Sanders, Mace Hill, and Marissa Apostol. They're the only people on this season of Total Drama to know each other before the show."

Marissa: "Hi everyone." She shakes everyone's hand.

Mace just walks to the other campers.

Osje: "Hi. I'm Osje."

Mace: "Hi."

Lucian: "Hi everyone. I'm Lucian." Like Marissa, he shakes everyone's hand.

Chris: "Here comes Ash Skya Willton."

A girl who had blueish-greyish eyes and thick straight dark brown hair in a ponytail that went to her waist hopped out of the boat. She was wearing a purple tank top, jean short shorts, and purple sandals. She hopped off the boat and eavesdropped on everyone else's conversations.

Chris: "Here's our next camper! Adeline Juliette Walker."

On the boat, there was a girl who had big blue eyes and blond wavy hair. She was wearing blue skinny jeans, a dark green T-shirt, and black boots. She walked off the boat.

Adeline: "High everyone! I'm so excited to be here. Aren't you all?"

She started talking with everybody.

Chris: "Okay, we only have one person left, because the other guy couldn't make it today. Something about not being able to invent a jetpack to get here, or… something like that. So, here's our last camper. Jack Smith!"

A short, skinny boy with turquoise eyes and brown, straight (but not flat) hair stepped off the boat. He was wearing a black T-shirt, tan cargo shorts, black sandals, and contacts.

Jack: "Hi everyone. I'm Jack."

Jack started talking with everyone.

Chris: "Okay, now that everyone's here, let me lay down the rules. Every three days, there will be a challenge. The challenge will be random every day. So, one day you could be in a talent show, and the next you could be flying to India to race through the Taj Mahal. And don't try getting out of this easily, because you all signed contracts stating you must stay until you're eliminated or injured seriously. So, now that you all know the rules, let me tell you about teams. There will be three teams this season, and a team captain. You'll all name the teams. So, if I call your name, stand to my right. Eyrik, Nathan, Ash, Lucian, Shann, Jake – the camper who couldn't come today – , and team captain, Eric. Please name your team."

Team 1: "Team Subarctic!" A light blue emblem appears on the screen. The picture is a white blizzard.

Chris: "Now, if I call your name, stand in back of me. Toboe, Osje, Flynn, Layley, Mace, Marissa, Adeline, and team captain, Jack. Yes, this team has an extra person because we have an uneven number for three teams. Plus, they're gonna need the extra person. So, give me your team name."

Team 2: "Team Random!" A rainbow colored emblem appears on the screen. The picture is a black pie. **(very random)**

Chris: "Now, if I call your name, stand to the left of me. Lime, Violet, Kate, Laurie, James, Paris, and team captain, Claira."

Paris: "What? I can't be on a team with Claira!"

Claira: "And I can't be on a team with Paris!"

Chris: "Too bad. Now, your team name?"

Paris: "Oh. I know! Team Chris is Super Amazingly Splenderifically Awesome! Or Team Chris for short."

Chris: "Best team name ever! Today, there will be no challenge. So, be prepared for tonight's elimination. Jake is invincible since he didn't get here yet, and team captains are invincible. So, anyone can vote anyone out other than Jake, Jack, Eric, and Claira. Everyone votes though. And, one last thing, this is the confessional."

_**Osje: "I admit it. Kate **_**is**_** sort of cute. But I'm in it to win it. And of course I'll make friends on the way."**_

_**Layley: "This is going to be so awesome. Osje is so nice, and Toboe's really cute. I hope my travels help me in the competition."**_

_**James: "Why did Chris have to put me on a team with all girls? There gonna cling to me, I just know it. I hate being popular."**_

_**Flynn: "I hope we have an action movie challenge. That would be awesome!"**_

_**Violet: "I can't believe Chris is such an idiot. Everyone loves math. It's not possible to hate math."**_

_**Laurie: "I wonder what Chris meant when he told me piss off. Does mean he wants me to pee, or go #2? I wonder if they even showed him telling me that."**_

_**Eyrik: He just stares into the camera.**_

_**Lime: She sees that the name underneath her says Lilliana. "I'm going to kill Chris."**_

_**Kate: "OMG! This is so awesome! Man, I hate being here. Hi camera man! Oh wait, there's no camera man, just a camera attached to the wall."**_

_**Shann: "Chris cannot tell me what to do!"**_

_**Nathan: "That idiot Flynn almost gave away my secret identity."**_

_**Claira: She is putting make-up on. She's wearing way too much eye shadow. "Chris will fall for me in no time. And that BEEP Paris, ain't gettin' him. He'll give me whatever I want once he falls for me."**_

_**Paris: Her back is facing the camera. "I don't get it. Is this a bathroom?"**_

_**Toboe: "Marissa's awesome. I'm gonna try to win her over."**_

_**Mace: "Marissa's been my best friend for who knows how long. I've had a crush on her since 5**__**th**__** grade. I'm going to try to ask her out."**_

_**Marissa: "No one better call me the "new Courtney". Wait, there's a smudge on the camera." She takes a handkerchief and wipes the camera. "There. Chris should learn how to clean better."**_

_**Lucian: "I can't believe I'm not on Mace and Marissa's team. I may as well try to become friends with everyone."**_

_**Adeline: "Jack is so nice. I can't believe we both play drums!"**_

_**Jack: "Everyone's really nice. Especially Adeline. Thank god I have immunity tonight."**_

_**Ash: "All of the boys will fall for my charms, and then I'll win!"**_

_**Eric: "Watch out nerds, because this guy's taking home the mil. One by one, they'll all go down."**_

* * *

So there will be an elimination before there's a challenge. You can eliminate anybody except Jake, Jack, Claira, and Eric. You can tell me your vote in a review, or, if you want to vote privately, you can PM me. I would prefer a review though.

**You must vote based on your character's knowledge, and not your own.**

In a review, you can give a confessional, or anything. I'll have some contests later on for some good prizes. Instead of Aftermaths, I'm going to have extras. Aftermaths are just too hard and boring to write. I'll try to update with the elimination as soon as possible.

These are the people who I have already put into relationships. Eric, Marissa, Jack, Lime, Eyrik, Kate, Paris, Toboe, Ash, Mace, Adeline, Flynn, Laurie, Osje, and Layley. So, if I didn't pair your character up, please tell me again who you would like to be paired up with. Thank you.


	9. The Most Important AN in This Story

I forgot to mention a lot of things last chapter because I was in a rush. So, let me say what I forgot to say.

**Bold means Author's Note**

_**Bold and Italics means a Confessional**_

_Italics means a Flashback or a Song_

**Bold and Underlined Means A Very Important Note**

Also, can you tell me if I portrayed your character well. I also want to know if there's anything I could improve on when portraying your character.

**Your Character Must Vote Based on Their Knowledge, and Not the Knowledge of the Person Who Created Them.** And I can't stress this enough, the confessionals of other characters is not part of your character's knowledge.

Also, I would like a review every chapter. Just give me a confessional about what your character's thinking **(I may use it in a chapter)** and then give a little side note about what you think of the story's events so far.

If you don't vote, your character will have probably very little to no screen time in the elimination episodes. If you barely ever review, I will make an instance in which your character will be voted off. I want the story to be composed of people who actually review and vote.

I will wait a maximum 2 days and 3 nights for your votes before I post the elimination chapters.

For the merge episodes, if you don't review a lot your OC's will never get immunity.

Thank you for reading this. This is probably the most important Author's Note in this story.

Signed,

drums247


	10. The Very First Elimination, Really

Chris: "Everyone. Welcome to your first elimination ceremony ever. So, let me explain how this is going to work. Every three days, one team will lose a challenge, and they will be sent here. Every elimination, I will have a random object for all but one of you. Tonight we'll be using a good old fashioned marshmallow from Total Drama Island. Whoever does not receive the random object must walk the Dock of Shame and board the Random Vehicles of Losers. Tonight we'll use the good old fashioned Boat of Losers, also from Total Drama Island. So, let's get started."

_**Claira: "Paris is going down. Chris is mine."**_

_**Nathan: "I don't care if he has invincibility, I'm voting for him."**_

_**Toboe: "I heard Violet was very mean when she came here."**_

_**Marissa: "I may as well vote with Mace and Lucian. I'd have no idea who to vote for otherwise."**_

_**Lime: "I **_**would**_** vote Chris, but that would be a waste of a vote. So, I vote Paris. She did seem a little off. You know what I mean?"**_

_**Eric: "Mace is way too dangerous to leave alone."**_

_**Eyrik: He just stares at the camera for about ten minutes and then writes a name and puts it in the ballot box.**_

Chris: "Okay, you've all casted your votes. So, the first three people safe are obviously Eric, Claira, and Jack. You know, because the team leaders get immunity for this first elimination. Also safe, even though he's not here, is Jake. Nathan, I'm very disappointed in you for voting Jake out, even when I said he had immunity."

Nathan: "If he's not gonna bother to show up, why should he even be in the game?"

Chris: "Your vote was nullified anyways. Next person safe is Eyrik. The next five safe are Flynn, Ash, Adeline, James, and Kate. We've also got marshmallows for Toboe, Nathan, Lime, Layley, Laurie, and Shann. Osje, Marissa, and Lucian. Come up to claim your marshmallows. The last three of you all got votes."

Osje: "Really Chris? I would have never guessed."

Chris: "Shut it Osje! Well, Mace is safe as well. That only leaves Paris and Violet. Both of you racked up a lot of votes, but one of you had more. And that person is…

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

I

Violet. Sorry Violet, but you're history. Please board the Boat of Losers and live with the fact that you were the first person voted off of Total Drama Spontaneous. You didn't even get a chance to compete in one of my awesome challenges."

Violet: "You know what? You math-hating BEEP BEEP BEEEEEEPS just eliminated the only person here who you'd have a chance to beat if this were a vote for the finale! And team Chris, you just lost your only smart member! So BEEP off you BEEPS!"

Violet walked the Dock of Shame and boarded the Boat of Losers, which then left.

Chris: "Just so you guys know, the finale isn't going to be a vote. It was so boring in Total Drama Action, we just can't do it again. So, get some shut eye so you're ready for tomorrow's epic challenge."

_**Paris: "I can't believe a lot of people would vote me off. I wonder why?"**_

_**Laurie: "Why does Chris want me to shut my eye?"**_

_**Ash: "Less girls means easier for me to manipulate the contestants."**_

_**Eric: "I voted for Mace just to see how everyone else would vote. I didn't really care who went home as long as it wasn't me. Everyone just voted out one of the smartest competitors. Makes the million that much easier. As I said before, one by one, they'll all go down."**_

**

* * *

**

The vote was 7-5-1-1. You can obviously tell who had which amount of votes. 7 people didn't vote. I'm sad to say Violet did vote. I wish the people who didn't vote were just voted out, but I can't control that. Anyways, creator of Violet, don't stop reading. Because I will let two competitors back in at the merge. Most likely the people who still review even when they're voted off. So, Violet can still be in the game during the merge.


	11. The 100th Reviewer

I am so sorry for not updating in a long time. Mostly due to the holidays and me being lazy. I procrastinate too much. I will try to update soon, but know that I will never quit this story. I may take a while to update, but I will not quit it.

On a lighter note, I would like to thank SnowSword for giving me my 100th review! It's a special milestone that I have never reached until now. As a thank you for being my 100th reviewer, I would like SnowSword to either PM me or give me in a review which team you want to win in the challenge after the next challenge. Also, you can tell me which team you want to lose, and who you want to have invincibility on the losing team, if anyone. Also, give me a second choice for immunity, if you want someone else to have it, in case the person you wanted to have immunity gets eliminated in the next chapter.

I will give this power to the 200th reviewer, 300th reviewer, and so on. (If I even get that much)


End file.
